elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Drellin's Ferry
Watchposts - There are five of these set up because of the recent troubles with marauders. Each is staffed with one professional Town Guard and 3 members of the local militia #The Green - The center of town and a bustling farmer's market. #Town Speaker's House - Home of Town Speaker Winston. #The Apple Green - A cheerful taphouse and inn that caters to to travelers who have somewhat less coin to spend than those who stay at the Old Bridge Inn. #Morlin's Smithy - Morlin is a talented armorer and weaponsmith. Current Stock:+1 battleaxe, +1 longsword, and +1 breastplate (all 250 gp each). He also has a small selection of masterwork weapons and armor. #Shrine to Bob - This small temple is run by Brother Derny and two acolytes. Scrolls for sale: bless (50 gp), cure wounds (L1, 50 gp), Cure wounds (L2 150 gp), dispel magic (300 gp), and lesser restoration (100 gp). #House of Sertieren the Wise - Residence of the wizard Sertieren. Seritieren is somewhat reclusive, but can be persuaded to trade in magic items. Current Stock: Scrolls of dispel magic (300 gp), fireball (300 gp), invisibility (100 gp), fly (300 gp), mage armor (50 gp), and web (100 gp). Potions: invisibility (100 gp) and fly (300 gp). Ring of Protection +1 (1000 gp). He can also be commissioned to make spell scrolls of 3rd level or lower. #Old Toll House - largest building in town, clearly built by dwarves. Serves as Town hall, jail, court room, and Town Guard HQ. #Armory - A small stone tower about 30 ft tall. #The Old Bridge Inn - Favored spot of merchants. Run by Kellin Shadowbanks, a feisty halfling. They do have nightly games of three-dragon ante. #Jarett's Sundries - Any equipment from the PHB and three potions of healing (50 gp each). #Delora's Livery Stable - Delora Zann is a retired adventurer and deals in housing and selling horses. Current stock: one heavy warhorse, one light warhorse, and one donkey. #Iormel's Warehouse - Iormel is an old miserly man and he has some really mean dogs that bark at everyone. #The Ferry Two enormously thick ropes span the Elsir here. At each side is a pair of draft horses that pull the ferry from side to side. It costs 1 sp to cross, or 3 sp with a mount. #The Dwarf Bridge - The ruins of an old bridge. The pylons still look sturdy though. #Gausler's Brew-house - Run by a half-orc named Gausler. The building itself is an old barracks. #Jendar's Warehouse - Similar to Iormel's warehouse, but much cheaper. #Sterrel's Provisioning - Ben Sterrel caters to merchants and caravans passing along the Dawn Way. Items for sale: Adventuring gear, riding horses, and some small boats. #The Old Ones - A small clearing in the woods on the west bank of the Elsir holds an old Druid Circle. It has long been revered as a sacred space. The current head Druid is a half-elf named Avarthel. He does offer a small selection of potions: 2 potions of Healing 25 gp, 1 potion of barkskin 50 gp, one potion of lesser restoration 50 gp.